BloodTooth's Hatred
by EagelTalon45
Summary: Read as Bloodkit rises through the ranks of ThunderClan and figure out the prophecy of him and his brother Before Peace Blood will coat a tooth and Gold will shine brightly
1. BloodTooth's hatred Chapter 1

**BloodTooth's Hatred**

Chapter 1

"Bloodkit! Come on there is so much to see just open your eyes!"His brother Goldenkit meowed Bloodkit moved and thought _'But I don't want to right now!' _then his own mother spoke "Now Goldenkit I Told you Bloodkit will open his eyes when he's ready." SpottedPool meowed "But SpottedPool I want to play with him and Littlekit and Nightkit are to big when do u think he will open his eyes?" "I don't know but I bet he will open them sometime today." Bloodkit heard his brother squeal in excitement.

-Later that day-

Bloodkit opened his eyes to find his mother sleeping and his brother not in sight _'strange'_ he thought _'I thought goldenkit couldn't wait for me to open my eyes'_

Suddenly he saw a black pelt next to a gold and a gray pelt next to him and he suddenly realized that the black she-cat must be Nightkit and the gray one Littlekit and he turned to the golden one it was his brother Goldenkit he looked at his own pelt it was dark orange with black flecks here and there but his brothers pelt was gold with a white tail tip Bloodkit padded up to them and meowed "Hi!" the three other kits jumped almost surprised that someone was there then then they squealed "Bloodkit! You opened your eyes!" they all said he was happy they were nice but then mappleleaf woke up at the squeal and growled "Come here Nightkit and Littlekit you will get whitecough if you're not careful. Oh! And Look Bloodkit opened his eyes that's great new but I think it time for you to sleap go and curl up with your mother now

_Before Peace Blood will coat a tooth and Gold will shine Brightly._


	2. BloodTooth's Hatred Chapter 2

BloodTooth's Hatred

Chapter 2

"Nightpaw! Littlepaw!" Bloodkit and Goldenkit Yowled after GorgeStar said there new names bloodkit was happy now that they were the oldest but they had to deal with Mousepelt's kits Dawnkit and Foxkit they went back to the nursery to see their father Breezeclaw talking to their mother he dropped fresh-kill and padded away Bloodkit whispered to Goldenkit "Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about us." Goldenkit whispers back "Ya me too but deep down we both know he loves us." He sniffed in agreement when he got to the nursery Dawnkit jumped on him and Foxkit jumped on Goldenkit "Surprise attack!" they yowled and immediately Goldenkit ran whimpering and Bloodkit swatted both Dawnkit and Foxkit down with soft seathed paws "aww darn Bloodkit your no fun it's like you are already being taught warrior moves." Dawnkit whimpered Bloodkit asked "Did I hurt you at all? I'm very sorry if I did. I don't mean to I guess it's just reaction" Dawnkit licked his cheek and meowed "it's ok We aren't hurt and thanks for actually trying Goldenkit ran away should we pounce him when he comes back?" Bloodkit and Foxkit Quickly agreed and Pounced his brother when he came back but Mousepelt and Spottedpool said never to do that again

-2 Moons later-

"Bloodpaw! Goldenpaw!" He and his Brother where now apprentices their mentors Boulderclaw as Goldenpaws" mentor and Ravenshadow as Bloodpaws' mentor!

_Before peace blood will coat a tooth and Gold will shine Brightly._


	3. BloodTooth's Hatred Chapter 3

BloodTooth's Hatred

Chapter 3

Suddenly Bloodpaw felt sad he was mentored by Ravenshadow a very unpopular warrior but his brother Goldenpaw was mentored by the clan deputy Boulderclaw

'_Did Gorgestar like him better than me_,' he thought '_if so I don't know what I did wrong?_' finally he got up his brother was gone and bye the smell of it he wasn't far he had only just gotten up '_first day as an apprentice_.' He thought then he heard Ravenshadow yowl "Bloodpaw time for training we are going to practice hunting after looking around our territory with your brother." He jumped up and bounded toward him the black and gray warrior was small skinnier then most of the other warriors his limbs were long and his amber gaze pierced him and his brother's mentor was well shaped muscular and had blue eyes his gray pelt was very hard to see from the shadows then he heard something behind him he turned to see a silver-gray she-cat it was Dawnkit "Hi," she meowed "tell me if you find something exciting out there I can't wait till I'm an apprentice." He suddenly thought why did she trust him more than his brother? His brother was more trustworthy then he found himself unable to answer that question

-Later that day-

"Now that we are done looking at our territory I think we can start hunting don't you think Boulderclaw?" "Why not unless the apprentices are tired." he meowed to Ravenshadow then look at him and his brother "We are fine right Bloodpaw?"

Asked Goldenpaw "right." Ravenshadow quickly pointed his tail "over there that would be a good place to hunt since they are only apprentices." Meowed his mentor "your right it would be a good place to start hunting," he turned to look at the apprentices "you two go in there and after you found your first prey come back but before that lets teach you the hunters crouch." He got on the ground and showed him a familiar crouch but he wanted to try the crouch he invented so he did and when he said go Bloodpaw quickly smelled the air it had a familiar sent mouse and a fat one by the smell he bounded lightly over until it was strong in his mouth then he got down his head as close to his shoulders and he stalked walking slowly and being aware of twigs and leaves then when he was close enough he striked at the mouse but it was aware and quickly moved he threw his claws in front of its escape and his right forearm hit something he looked to see his claws in the mouses head they went straight through the skull and out the other side it was dead he quickly took it off his claws and walked back killing a rabbit and missing 2 squirrels he was the last one back and his mentor and Boulderclaw saw him with the prey between his jaws and said he did a good job Goldenpaw had nothing and though he sounded nice he could see in his brothers eyes he was sad then he looked at the mouse he let out a gasp "Oh great StarClan that mouse looks terrible ill be surprised if even Bumblepelt will eat it." Then his mentor said now Goldenpaw prey is prey even if it doesn't look killed properly." "sorry it just surprised me that's all."

_Before peace blood will coat a tooth and gold will shine brightly _


	4. Bloodtooth's Hatred Chapter 4

BloodTooth's Hatred

Chapter 4

"Dawnpaw!Foxpaw!" they yowled finally they were apprentices and finally someone to talk to Nightpaw and his brother had been doing much together leaving him with Littlepaw _'I hope I don't sound nervous when I talk to Dawnpaw.'_

Though he never told anyone he always like Dawnpaw she was a pretty silver-gray she-cat and her attitude was nice and calm. He shook the thought out and he was padding up to his brother about to ask if he wanted to train with him but Nightpaw flew past him she asked the question first "hey Goldenpaw do you want to go hunting with me I think Sporeclaw is going to teach me some stuff mabey you could bring your mentor." "umm sorry but I wanted to train with Bloodpaw."

"oh," she meowed her eyes full of hurt "ok then I guess I will train alone."

"No I don't want to train with you Goldenpaw I want to train with Dawnpaw or Foxpaw today."

"Really," his brother meowed "we haven't trained together in forever."

"yea but can't you see Nightpaw likes you so you should train with her today I can wait." He whispered in his brother's ear

"ok." He meowed then meowed "Hey Nightpaw Bloodpaw says he will train with me later I can ask my mentor now if you want."

"Great," Nightpaw meowed and gave Bloodpaw a thanking stare

Though he knew it was nice to do it he sort of wanted to train with him but instead he went out training with Dawnpaw

-Later that day-

"so do we want to hunt right now or go back to camp." It was Dawnpaw's mentor Hollythorn "sure why not.' Ravenshadow meowed when they hunted Bloodpaw showed Dawnpaw his secret hunting crouch she said it was easier to catch prey but less effective

Before they came back he had nothing he missed everything he had seen but Dawnpaw caught a vole she brushed her muzzle against his and meowed "bad luck maybe next time you will catch something for me." He looked at her and he turned to stone she was staring at him with affection in her eyes and he tried not to purr when they got back they stoped all of it and where serious Ravenshadow stared at Bloodpaw and said "Now it's a pitty she caught the piece of prey and you didn't." he gave a marrow of amusement "well im happy that at least one of them caught prey because we didn't have any luck and you two haven't eaten in a while so they both ate the vole very quickly and Bloodpaw was suddenly sad what if he doesn't get another chance to tell Dawnpaw about his feelings


	5. BloodTooth's Hatred Chapter 5

BloodTooth's Hatred

Chapter 5

"Nightshade! Littletail!" he and his brother yowled they were now warriors and there mentors Fishtail and Willowbreeze where now without an apprentice Nightshade looked sad that she couldn't do things with Goldenpaw anymore

She ran up to his brother and said

"Hey Goldenpaw I can't wait until we are both warriors." She looked shy patting her tail against the ground

"Me neither." His brother meowed

Bloodpaw just decided to keep walking on he would leave them alone and while padding to the fresh-kill pile he saw Dawnpaw looking at him he was curious why so he picked a fat black bird and bounded over to her "Hi I was just curious if you want to share this with me im not that hungry right now but still hungry if you know what I mean."

"Sure." She meowed "But I wanted to tell you something Foxpaw keeps making fun of me."

"Why he's not much better of an apprentice himself."

"I know it's just I like you and thinks I'm weird because of it." She looked at him fear and curiosity flickered in her eyes.

"I haven't told anyone but… I sort of like you as well."

"Really? You never talk to me so I thought we were just friends so I never said anything."

"Well I do like you so now you know that. now should we eat and hunt for the elders?"

"Of course." She meowed and laid beside him eating fresh-kill

-Later that day-

"Good night Dawnpaw." He whispered in her ear and was happy for a moment he finally knew the cat he liked but then sadness in 2 days he was going to be a warrior and she would still be an apprentice but then he closed out the thought

-2 days later

"Goldentail! Bloodtooth!" his clanmates yowled and as soon as Gorgestar finished the announcement and when finished Nightshade ran up to Goldentail and brushed her muzzle against his but instead of talking to them he went to Dawnpaw

"Hi Dawnpaw."

"Hi ." she meowed sadly

"What's wrong I'm only leaving then den I don't have to ignore you."

"I know it's just… w-well I can't train with you anymore." She meowed looking at her paws

"It's ok just because we can't do stuff together doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Ok I just hope I become a warrior soon." She brushed her muzzle against his and ran toward the apprentice den then he heard something in his ear

"You know saying I like Nightshade is right but I thinks it's time for you to tell me about you and Dawnpaw." It was his Brother

"You know just because I like her doesn't mean I'm going to mate with her."

"Sure it doesn't. You know you should when she's a warrior."

Bloodtooth snorted and went to sit vigil for that night along with his brother

_Before peace blood will coat a tooth and Gold will shine brightly._


	6. BloodTooth's Hatred Chapter 6

BloodTooth's Hatred

Chapter 6

2 moons past since his warrior ceremony and Dawnpaw was now Dawnpetal and his brother mated with Nightshade and had 4 healthy kits which he wasn't jealous of but he never introduced him to them he had never even seen them then he fell asleep and in BloodTooths' Dream Dawnpetal was there her beautiful silver gray pelt shining in the moonlight then he woke up he heard a crack near the nursery and got up he knew what this was it was a fox going for Nightshade he whispered to Goldentail "Wake up Now there is a fox and we only need us two come on get up its after your mate and kits!"

Instantly he jumped up and creped out they went to the nursery and when the kits saw them they ran outside and the fox flung its self at them and started to Run "Come back with those kits!" BloodTooth launched himself at it. his brother too tired to do anything tripped on a bramble he was alone he had to fit the fox alone so he jumped on it the kits where alive and he was glad it didn't want to hurt them yet and he bit Down with one tooth it yowled in agony then dropped the kits and turned to him

"uncle Bloodtooth help us! Please!"

And as they said that the fox jumped on him and bit his neck he let out a blood curdling shriek of pain and agony then it let go and he spat out blood close to the fox the kits gasped at his injury then it launched itself at him he dodged and jumped on top and with a single bite and 2 claws the fox was dead he bit the neck and clawed its eyes. It fell with Agony and when it fell it fell on him he gasped for breath when it hit and the kits ran to him

"uncle Bloodtooth! Are you ok?"

"Yes," he gasped for breath "I am ok for now just run back to camp and get your mother and get your father get more warriors I'm stuck and I might get crushed so I need help form juniperkit."

"ok we will! You can trust us."

"ok GO! And juniperkit just try and push with all your strength to push the head of the fox first

"ok." He meowed

Then suddenly a tiredness hit him like a black wave and he didn't see the light

When he woke up he found himself in sedgenose's den the medicine cat den and he saw Dawnpetal there

"Sedgenose he's awake look! She meowed in excitement and in relief

"ahh yes he is now I need to talk to him and his brother alone can you get him please."

"of course."

When his brother arrived that sat together and wait for sedgenose to start talking

"Last half moon at the moon pool I had a dream StarClan gave me a prophecy and I think its about you it said _Before peace blood will coat a tooth and Gold will shine brightly _then last night they said _Gold will stop the blood from grieving for dawn and cease the hatred._ I don't know what this means but I don't like the sound of it perhaps I was wrong to tell you.

"I don't know," he meowed "but I don't like the sound of it."

"we will think of this and bye for now." His brother meowed

"ok just be careful."


	7. BloodTooth's Hatred Chapter 7

BloodTooth's Hatred

Chapter 7

He walked out to feel Dawnpetal jump on him and cover him in licks

"thank StarClan you are alive I thought you were going to leave me

"I'll never leave you Dawnpetal."

Then Nightshade and the kits came up "Thank you Bloodtooth you saved my kits!"

"I know I would do it for any cat and especially for kin like them."

"oh my gosh I forgot to tell them your Goldentails brother!"

"its ok," a new voice spoke it was his brother "I told them about them did you think I would leave my brother out of my stories?"

"No because I know how close you are with him."

-Later that day-

He laid down In his nest cold he was and then closed his eyes but then something laid beside him it was Dawnpetal and he licked her and said "thank you I needed this."

She looked at him and got closer "I wanted this."

-4 moons later-

Bloodtooth was hunting he saw a mouse and went after it with a new stalk he invented and he had an apprentice now it was Sharppaw his brothers kit and he taught it everything then the apprentice came back

"Bloodtooth I caught a mouse now what?"

"Go and give it to the queens and the-" he was cut off by someone yowling his name

Dawnpetal appeared "Bloodtooth I need to tell you something!" her eyes had fear excitement and many other emotions "I'm expecting kits!"

He looked at her for a moment and brushed his muzzle against hers "That great news now we will have the family we both wanted."

"I know but what if some die in winter?" her eyes blazed with fear.

"they won't I promise you that."

"wait," it was Sharppaw "does this mean ill have kin my age?"

"Yes it does sharppaw you will have kin."

"Dawnpetal I want you back at camp now Sharppaw escort her ill bring your mouse back

-Later that day-

He went to sleep after many warriors congragalated him and he felt cold Dawnpetal wouldn't sleep beside him for many moons and he felt sad and he fell asleep

-5 Moons later-

He was awakened by Goldentail and Nightshade "What?" he meowed

"Bloodtooth last night a badger broke into the nursery and killed…" his voice traveled away so he couldn't hear "It killed D-Dawnpetal

He stared at him and all dreams of Dawnpetal all happiness faded into hate every thought was hate hate and more hate he no longer cared for anything but he was going to kill them all!


	8. BloodTooth's Hatred Chapter 8 The end

Bloodtooth's Hatred

Chapter 8

Goldentail's Point of View

3 days had passed since Dawnpetals death and since then Bloodtooth was nowhere to be seen Nightshade moved in his nest and she woke up "I'm sorry that your brother went missing. At least the kits are still here to remind you of him." Then he remember the hatred in Bloodtooths eyes as he left camp for the last time. And how the kits trembled and Nightshade offered to help them tomorrow and for the rest of their kit hood and Gorgestar said yes

"Thank you for volunteering."

"anything for you Goldentail."

-Later that day-

He headed for the den when he smelled it "FIRE!" He Yowled over and over "FIRE!" everyone went to the clearing away from the trees and through the smoke everyone saw him "Bloodtooth! Get down here it's not safe!"

"IT WASN'T SAFE FOR DAWNPETAL!" he snarled "I WILL KILL YOU ALL THIS HATRED WILL KILL YOU!"

"Bloodtooth what are you talking about?"

"YOU DIDN'T BOTHER WAKING ME WHEN MY MATE WAS IN DANGER OR MY KITS I WOKE YOU GOLDENTAIL AND YOU DIDN'T HELP ME! YOU DIDN'T SAVE HER!"

"Bloodtooth I'm sorry! I tried the Badger would have killed us both!"

"NO!" He yowled and snarled at the same time "YOU COULDN'T OF I COULD HAVE! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER BUT YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME AND GORGESTAR DIDN'T EVEN CARE TO STOP ME FROM LEAVING SO I WILL START BY KILLING HIM AND BOULDERCLAW!

And at that moment his brother launched himself at Boulderclaw and slashed his claws down the deputy's side a fatal hit but the deputy just staggered and fell knowing he lost the fight then he turned to gorgestar and was about to grasp his tooth in his neck when he launched himself at his brother he knocked him aside and clawed him and his underbelly was full of his brothers claw marks when he tried to grasp his throat he moved and jumped away then came back but this time he hit his neck with his claws and held him down and when his brother was about dead he let go and the hatred from his eyes went away "The haze has been lifted from my eyes please forgive me brother I was just torn by her death I wanted to kill you and now I know my actions where wrong I'm sorry to everyone please don't hate me like I hated in my last days for I wish everything was different."

"It's ok brother StarClan will understand why you did this and you will not be remembered as a bloodthirsty monster but as the cat I trained with the brother I grew up with and the warrior I knew you as."

"t-thank you for forgiving me I don't deserve it I could never say enough good bye now starclan call for m-" he broke off as his brother fell dead not moveing dead in his grasp and he let go the last kin he had just diedand he would never forget this day or anytime he spent with his brother


End file.
